


Bitter

by rarepairshit



Series: Hinata centric pairings <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Changing Schools, Hinata Shouyou has a tongue piercing, Hinata Shouyou makes the first move, How did I find something rarer, I thought Tenhina was a rarepair, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Oneshot that I might turn into a story, Piercings, Rarepair, Shiratorizawa, Spring Qualifiers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairshit/pseuds/rarepairshit
Summary: In which Hinata Shoyou needs a change of pace and Terushima Yuuji is there to provide it for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Hinata centric pairings <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! So I’ve fallen in love with this ship, and it probably sits at around three on my list now o.o it’s somehow the rarest one I’ve decided I like, but that’s okay because I can just write it myself! 
> 
> Anyways, I’m not sure if the romance bit is a bit rushed, but honestly I wouldn’t mind making this an entire story. Would anyone actually be interested? I feel like it has a lot of potential but idk if anyone would actually want it >.>
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! Please note that English is not my first language so ignore any grammatical or spelling errors if you can! Thank you <3

“Kageyama?”

“What, Shoyou?”

“I hate you.” The words hung heavy in the air, none of the usual friendliness behind them. It was bitter and painful and true, and Hinata meant every tiny little bit of it. The setter flinched, hands tightening on his bag and eyes drifting over to the other first year. He knew it was coming, of course he did, but that didn’t make it any less hurtful.

“I’m not surprised.” His words were just a bitter, but it hurt to hear, the regret so blatant a deaf man could hear it. There weren’t tears in his eyes, but his vision was getting blurry and his head was starting to swirl. 

He felt like throwing up.

“I’m quitting. I... I can’t play like this.” He had expected it, but it still shook him to his very core, the bag falling out of his hands and landing with a soft thud on the gym floor. He wasn’t crying, but his hands were shaking and his lips were trembling. The ginger hair he had touched so many times was moving in the air, swaying slightly to one side, the curls unfolding ever so slightly. 

“Right.” It came out harsher than he expected, more bite in his words than he ever wanted there to be. Picking up the bag, he allowed himself to look at Shoyou - his Shoyou - one more time, eyes snapping away when he felt a sudden weight in his legs, worried that if he looked for even a second more he would topple over and not be bale to get back up.

“I might even move schools.” Now that, with all the overthinking he had done, was not something he expected. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop him, his knuckles going white and the fabric crinkling underneath. It was a question, and his eyes went wide as he heard a sniff that didn’t come from him. He belonged here, belonged in Karasuno.

“S-sorry, Kageyama.” No, no, no. This wasn’t right. He should be apologising, bowing down, knees on the floor. He should be the upset one, the one moving, the one quitting. He shouldn’t be taking all this from someone who loved volleyball so much, but he was. 

“Whatever. Maybe we’ll be able to play better without you.” What. That- where had that come from? He knew it wasn’t true, but from the looks of it, Hinata didn’t. His eyes crinkled and his teeth sunk into his lip, shoulders trembling and breath more unstable than the blond had ever seen. Kageyama knew that he was lying through his teeth, simply reverting back into his coping ways, the situation in front of him too painful to think.

His hand made a move to reach out as the ginger ran off, but he stopped it before it could, instead gripping tighter onto the bag, cursing under his breath. He had no right, no right to be acting like this, not when it was his fault. Not when Hinata was the one who caught him interlocked with another girl, faces pressed together in his own bedroom. The look on his face would forever be etched into the blonde’s mind, probably there to haunt his nightmares.

He was in the wrong, entirely so, but he was still bitter. There was a bit of him that was screaming that it wasn’t his fault, the voice going hoarse as he tired to convince himself that he was in the right and if Hinata didn’t want him to do it then he should’ve come out as gay, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t squash it. He knew he knew he knew that it was wrong, but he clung onto it anyways.

-

The next school day was a Monday, and his heart clenched so painfully he thought he might have a heart attack when the ginger didn’t show up in his usual spot, or to practice, or to anything. It only got worse as the week went on, until it became damn near debilitating on Friday and he had to stay home.

He spent the whole day absolutely not crying, muttering to himself as his face got colder and his mind roared at him, playing the scenario over and over and over again, worse each time. It hurt, and he hated it. 

Hinata wasn’t much better, choosing to console himself in the arms of volleyball, practicing till his hands bled and his legs ached. He’d been transferred to Johzenji, where no one asked any questions and simply let him play, stopping only when they were on the brink of exhaustion themselves.

He was grateful, really. He had played against their team only once and there was no bad blood, only excitement at getting to play with each other. The uniform didn’t suit him as much as Karasuno’s, but it wasn’t bad, and he sure as hell suited their style of playing. He got on stunningly with the setter, Takeharu, and their captain may have been a bit creepy and made Hinata feel almost fuzzy, but he really did care for his team.

But he was still bitter. Bitter that he wasn’t enough for Kageyama, bitter that he lost to some random second year, bitter that he was being lied to. He hated the fact that he knew exactly why the setter had done it, hated that if he wasn’t so much of a fucking wuss it never would’ve happened. 

He was learning, recovering. Devoting himself to volleyball so heavily left him with no time to think about, save for the nights were he barely closed his eyes and wiped at them furiously. He was not going to cry over it, not now, not ever, because that’d make him weak, and he was absolutely not weak. Not thinking meant he could forget about it, meant he could move on.

Soon enough, he may as well have. It was a nightmare that came back in the dead of the night, only to linger there for a minute or two before evaporating into the room, leaving the air feeling like a weight but one light enough to have forgotten about it by practice. It was a weight he carried, but it was an easy one, and sometimes on his worst days he could even use it as motivation. It was easy to distract himself, whether it be by practicing or simply by being in his captain’s presence. 

He had better things now, better people, and that was plenty enough for him.

-

“Sho-kun!” It was bright, happy, full of excitement in a way that lifted the ginger’s mood drastically, any bitterness leaving like steam, “There’s only a few days ‘till the spring tournament - we’ve got the bracket!”

A squeak escaped him as his eyes lit up, the idea of competing again almost enough to make him cry. He wanted to play an official match, wanted to play with his new team, wanted to win. It had been almost four months since he had changed schools, and he had settled into Johzenji in a way he never expected to, mixing with everyone perfectly. He wanted to show off how he and his captain got along, how sometimes it seemed like they were the same person.

“Pass it here,” The yellow on his coat glinted in the light, his shoes squeaking against the floor as he ran over to the other side of the gym, one hand fixing his hair and the other making vague ‘give it here’ movements, “Who’re we up against? Any powerhouses?”

The bracket was long and tedious, but he still looked over it all, taking in every team name and every little bit of information, scanning for his own team name. His eyes caught on, second round, paired up with the winners of Ubugawa High and Nekoma, and then whoever advanced would be up against the next winners - likely Date Tech, and then next would be the next winners, and so on. The idea of facing two powerhouses in a row made him jump up and down, spinning it in his hands.

“Shoyou, we might get to face off against Shiratorizawa~ can you imagine?” 

His head nodded rapidly, almost making him nauseous as his hand crinkled the paper slightly underneath him, “Yep, yep! I want to so badly, it’d be so cool!” A red haired man flashed through his mind and his excitement changed into something more dangerous, the smirk on his face reflecting exactly that.

Running his tongue against his teeth and cringing at the thought of his mother telling him off for it, something about the metal ruining his enamel, his mind was running at a million miles an hour, strategies of how to beat not only the ace but also that annoying middle blocker dominating his thoughts for a second, so much so that he didn’t see Karasuno’s name. A total of 52 teams were participating, and so it’d be a long tournament, regarding that in total, 51 matches would be held.

It was unlikely that the two teams would be against each other, considering that they were pretty much on opposite sides of the bracket, but once he noticed there was still a nervous buzz in the pit of his stomach that made him smile and worry at the same time, anticipation building. Besides even if he didn’t get to play them, he would still go to cheer his former teammates on.

His captain smirked at him, the metal in his ears glinting, matching the metal in the middle blocker’s own ears. It had hurt more than he wanted to admit, but he had gotten them pierced after three months in the team, solely on a dare. He had gotten his tongue done three weeks ago, something about matching and thinking it looked cool being his reasoning, even though he knew it was to make Terushima happy. Of course, his mother was furious, but that was okay because his father was the one who took the brunt of it, having granted permission for it.

He felt like a new person every time he looked in the mirror, and it was a welcome change. He fit in perfectly with the party team, plenty ready to do something stupid and reckless both on and off the court, and if one time he had ridden a shopping cart down a hill with Terushima and Bobata behind him then it was never to be spoken of in front of his coach, just like the time he had jumped from his second floor window and miraculously not broken anything so he could sneak out.

His mind was still moving nearly too fast for him to keep up with during practice, his hands hitting the ball hard enough that he had to sit out to get them bandaged, much to his dismay. He took being benched to his utmost advantage, completely contrary from his time at Karasuno, using it to look over the court and spot a weakness that he could exploit to no end, or at least until the opposing players fixed it.

One thing that he enjoyed about the new team was how well they synced up. It took one almost unintelligible shout for the team to be on one wavelength, predetermined signs not necessary and, as Hinata very quickly noticed, almost stifling, which he found very odd. Something slipped from Terushima’s throat and it clicked to Hinata, his back straightening and leg bouncing up and down, waiting for the ‘go’ symbol from his coach.

It took another minute, but he was back on the court. The captain and the middle blocker locked eyes, almost identical smirks gracing their faces as Hinata stuck his tongue out, running back to the setter and whispering something into his ear. 

It almost felt like slow motion to him, watching Bobata serve and being able to predict exactly where it would land, receiving it almost perfectly as his plan was set into motion. Takeharu let the ball fall into his hands, tossing it behind him, barely flinching as Hinata ran from the side of the net to a direct horizontal behind him, slamming the ball down and nearly grazing the net as he did so.

He watched as Arata received it flawlessly, angling it directly to Bobata who was acting as their setter, and the ginger smirked. Terushima slammed it down, and Hinata was right there under it, hitting it in the closest possible thing to a set he could get, passing it to Rintaro and following it with his eyes as it hit the wing spiker’s hand only a tad bit awkwardly, rocketing down onto the court.

There was a beat of silence before both sides of the net erupted into cheer, Hinata joining them.

“What the fuck, Sho-kun!? Where did you learn to do that?!”

-

Karasuno had beat Fukurodani by tooth and nail, scraping past 2:1 with scores of 27:25, 20:25 and 35:33. It was an incredibly intense match, with the players still hardly adapted to the lack of Hinata, and no one wanted to admit it but it was probably only a win because on of Fukurodani’s outside hitters was injured. Halfway through, a sweaty Hinata and colours that he shouldn’t belong to came to the stands, cheering on the team like his life depended on it, accompanied by people who shouldn’t be with him.

It made Sugawara’s heart ache in a weird way, but when it came to, pretty much the only thing that gave them enough energy to do a third set and carry it into the thirties was the cheering from the middle blocker. The team he was with were much less enthusiastic, instead taking the time to analyse the whole team so intently it almost hurt, and the third year got a feeling that really, that’s what Hinata was doing too.

He had changed schools suddenly, with no reasoning and no goodbye. Of course, once four days went by and the ginger had almost 50 voicemails from very concerned teammates, he had simply said that he changed schools and wanted it to be a surprise, with the simple request of not telling any teams that he had moved, for both their benefits. 

Karasuno had done so poorly in the second set because of the - rather unwanted - arrival. Kageyama seemed to be having a breakdown on the court and was benched, replaced by Sugawara. The first years as a whole were a mess, Yamaguchi shaking so violently you could almost head it and Tsukishima missing blocks left and right. Nishinoya wasn’t much better, eyes constantly glued to the coat Hinata was wearing and not the ball, turning his receives into awkward ones that were hard to hit.

The team had returned to their senses only when they heard the captain of Hinata’s new team ask if they should leave, and for a second it looked like the middle blocker considered it. Kageyama jolted out of his sulk, an intensity that had been missing since the ginger went alit beneath him, his tosses more accurate than they ever had been.

At the end of it, the captain had pulled the ginger away, far too close for any of the team to be okay with it, one hand around his waist and the other making wild movements as he talked. Daichi had to hold Tanaka and Nishinoya by their collars to stop them from running away, equally as angry but one of the few on the team with self control. Kageyama looked like he might explode, snapping at anyone who got near and ignoring the team for the rest of the night.

It took one specific comment to send the setter over the edge, and it came from Tsukishima.

“You know, he’s got a tongue piercing now. I think it matches his captain’s.” 

There was such a roar that Sugawara was almost sure they would get kicked out, but even Daichi couldn’t shut the team up. Kageyama had gone into a fit, angrily shouting into a phone whilst Tanaka and Nishinoya threw stuff at him, shouting about how the other team had ‘ruined him’ and ‘taken away their precious underclassmen’. After six calls, the phone had been answered, but it wasn’t Hinata at the other end.

“The fuck do you want?” The voice was deep, croaky, almost like he had just awoken. If anyone was paying enough attention, the sound of faint breathing would be heard in the background, along with muffled groans and one string of muted curses.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had shouted into the phone almost in sync, chucking their shirts at a bewildered looking setter and tearing the phone from his hands, something unintelligible but very clearly hostile ripping from their throats. The one on the other side of the phone merely laughed, calling someone over.

“Oi, Haru! It’s Sho-kun’s old team, take him out the room, will you? They’re louder than he is.” There was a quiet conformation, and then the sound of someone being lifted up and a small yawn from someone who was very clearly Hinata and an even smaller voice saying someone’s name.

“Let me talk to Hinata,” Kageyama had grabbed his phone back, holding it high above his head as a scowl set so deep into his face it looked like it was stuck, “I don’t care if you wake him up.”

A bout of laughter, and then a coughing fit from someone in the background.

“Jesus christ, it’s not hard to guess who’s his ex, is it Kazu? That’s fucking hysterical,” The setter flinched, his black hair falling slightly over his eyes as the rest of the room went quiet, suddenly a lot more interested, “but no. He’s only gonna talk to you if you’re lucky, and that’ll be at the match. It’s not our fault you’re a cheat,” Another aggressive laugh, followed by a shriek, almost as if someone had spit water out, “is it? Fuck off.”

Sugawara could only stare as the end tone rung through the phone, mouth open in a way that resembled as a fish, blinking aggressively. The libero was the first to snap back into it, hands clenching by his side as he took a deep breath, ready to shout at the setter.

If he wasn’t sure they were going to be kicked out before, he definitely was now.

-

Hinata was on the court, entirely in his element as he slammed a ball onto the wood, barely bypassing a very tall Russian. He was vaguely aware of his team showing up on the final set, tears in their eyes and hands shaking and air oddly tense, and it didn’t take him long to figure out they lost to Shiratorizawa. 

He had scared the shit out of Nekoma when he first arrived wearing a yellow shirt and not an orange one, and it took everything in him to not laugh at the sight of Kuroo nearly fainting. Lev had thought he was hallucinating, and Yaku was absolutely sure that he was some sort of weird doppelgänger who needed to stop wearing his own face. Kenma had merely blinked once at him, not seeing him in the yellow shirt before - he already knew, of course he did, but it only seemed to sink in when he saw him in another team’s kit.

They weren’t exactly beating Nekoma into the ground, but they were close. Hinata fit so well with Johzenji, his speed blending with the unpredictability of the team in such a way that it was nearly impossible to read block him. He had learnt that he sucked beyond belief at receiving with his arms, and would probably need another couple of weeks before he could call himself good, but he could receive with his feet. 

Kuroo looked like he might cry when Hinata first caught one of his spikes with his foot, and it only got worse when he managed to run just out of his reach when Kuroo jumped, shouting something he couldn’t understand to get the setter to throw it short. Lev looked torn between shouting at him and cheering him, and he opted with some weird half shout instead.

Johzenji won after Lev tried to do a foot receive like the other team, only to completely screw it up and then almost get murdered by Kenma afterwards. The score wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t incredible, a solid 28:26, and whilst Kenma was busy kicking Lev with all his might, Kuroo approached Hinata.

“Got a tongue piercing now?” There was no malice behind it, simply curiosity that it looked like the rest of his team shared. The ginger nodded, sticking his tongue out to show it off, glancing over at his captain to see if he had a matching one in, “Why’d you get it?”

“Eh, I wanted to match with Yuuji? We already had matching ears so I figured why not, I guess?” He sounded about as sure of himself as he was about the uniform, in a ‘I really can not form an opinion’ sort of way. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, eyes darting over to the rest of his team as he smirked, eyes narrowing like a cat’s.

“If you say so, Shortie. Text me later, okay? I wanna ask you something, but I’m pretty sure your captain over there would kill me,” Hinata turned so fast he thought he might get whiplash, eyes trained on his captain who simply stuck his tongue out right back and laughed at him, ignoring the smack on the back of his head that he got from Rintaro, “Take care, Shoyou.”

He looked over at the stands, and as he watched Kageyama leave, he realised something he hadn’t thought about in a few months. It hurt still, but he had stopped being bitter about it. After all, why would he need Kageyama if he had Terushima?

-

His fingers hurt, his legs hurt, his arms hurt. He was faintly aware of a drop of blood trailing down his hand as he blocked a spike from what felt like miles away from the net, hitting it back over with the angle alone and eyes widening as it hit the ground, bouncing on the wood.

A cheer tore from his throat, Terushima slapping him on the back and smiling at him in a way that made Hinata feel weirdly happy, but he smiled back, eyes glimmering with excitement. He could feel the irritation radiating of Ushijima, because one more point in their favour and they would win. The red haired blocker looked between him and the top ace of Miyagi with a raised eyebrow and an expression he couldn’t read, although it was something along the lines of smugness.

Wiping his hand on his leg and ignoring the pain that shot through his arm as he did so, he got back into position, buzzing as the score tipped past 40. This was the longest match he had ever played, and even though he could collapse, he loved it. He felt alive, alive in a way he never had before, his only goal to get one more point.

Goshiki scored with a spike that was just too quick for the libero, and they were even again. Arata bowed again and again, looking on the verge of tears, apologies spilling from his mouth as Hinata wiped the dust from his arm, lifting his chin with one finger and letting the words of encouragement come from him without thinking about it.

Johzenji scored again, Hinata’s spike ripping through Tendou’s arms, meeting his eyes on the way down and letting himself score. Once his feet touched the floor, he looked away, swearing quietly to himself as pain shot through his hand. He knew it was bad, bad enough that he shouldn’t look at it if he didn’t want to start freaking out, so he didn’t. He could practically hear Tendou smirk behind the net, probably thinking of all the ways to use this against him.

Takeharu fumbled a toss from one of Rintaro’s receive, the threat of Shiratorizawa winning looming over their heads. It was the finals, and Johzenji had only just won against a school Hinata had never heard of before called Itachiyama, where a germaphobe with a dangerous serve resided. The middle blocker had managed to get his number, and was one hundred percent going to see if he could be taught the serve that had almost screwed their team over.

Something dangerous flashed on the middle blocker’s face as he took a spike, knowing that Hinata would be right where he was. He changed his angle at the last second, smashing the ball into Hinata’s already bleeding finger and flinching mid air as he heard a crack. The ball went straight through his hand, landing on the floor with an uncomfortable echo. 

There was a beat of silence before most of Shiratorizawa cheered, but there were a few who’s attention was entirely on Tendou and Ushijima, who were staring very intently at someone on the other team. Beneath their gaze stood a Hinata who was wobbling in place, clutching onto his left hand with his right as broken curses slipped from his mouth, his voice hoarse as tears fell from his eyes.

“Shit. You okay, miracle kid?” He was met only with a groan, one that made him regret hitting the ball so hard. His face was white and he doubled over, cradling his hand in his chest as Tendou ducked under the net, shooting a glance at both captains. His eyebrows only furrowed more as he noticed a drop of blood fall onto the floor, passing him over to his captain.

Not long after, everyone except the middle blocker was in line, bowing to each other as they shouted a thank you, Shiratorizawa mostly recovered from the shock and their voices filled with happiness, completely contrasting Johzenji’s. Tendou said his quieter than he usually would, not taking his eyes off of the referee and paramedic surrounding Hinata, arms moving ridiculously fast.

He may not have even been focusing on the captain, but he could feel the worry coming from him, as well as see it. He was tapping his thigh with one hand, long fingers making barley any noise and fiddling with his piercing with the other, eyes looking anywhere but the middle blocker.

-

Terushima was shaking, desperately trying to avoid looking at Hinata, looking at the paramedic he was with. He knew it wouldn’t be anything bad, but there was still a worry he couldn’t shake, a feeling that completely overtook his logical side. If he wasn’t so overcome with fear, he probably would’ve been kicked out by now for violence, because god did he want to fight the middle blocker who did this to him.

Bobata looked at him from the corner of his eye when they were walking back to the bus, their coach with a crying Hinata who was trying to mute his sniffling, likely worried about annoying the team. He took the seat next to the middle blocker immediately, sitting on the isle and across from Bobata and Takeharu, not bothering to make conversation.

His hand made its way to the ginger hair, running his fingers through it before he could think about what he was doing. Tearing his hand away like he had been burnt, he shook his head aggressively, trying to regain even a slight bit of sanity. He wasn’t usually like this - he may be the captain of the ‘party team’, but he still had some sense in him, and he knew what he was doing was anything but.

Terushima kept his focus on Hinata the entire way back, having to physically hold his arm down more than once so to repress the urge to play with the ginger hair. About an hour in, he had fallen onto the captain’s shoulder, and if it weren’t for the fear of waking him up he may have screamed right then and there.

Hinata was doing things to him, and it made him feel weird. They were both openly gay, like most of the team, and as he could imagine, most of their prefecture. After all, playing volleyball and being surrounded by men constantly isn’t a very straight thing to do. Terushima had had flings and one night stands, but he had never actually caught feeling, whether from a lack of feelings to begin with or fear of messing it up. 

But here, laying on his shoulder, Hinata was different. He wanted to protect him, to hold him, to make sure no one else could-

Oh.

Was he in love with another teammate? Sure, he has a crush on him, but love? Wasn’t that a bit strong? He glanced back down again, averting his eyes immediately when his heart clenched and heat rushed straight to his cheeks, making him press his water bottle to them to calm down. 

Shit. He was in love with Hinata Shoyou.

-

“You okay?” The two sat underneath the stars, atop a hill with a picnic basket to the side of them. Hinata nodded gently, too focused on his captain’s face to pay any attention to the stars. It had been a month since their loss and although he wasn’t entirely over it, it was easier to deal with. His team had played so amazingly that sometimes, he could look back at it as a good thing.

Terushima’s eyes met his, and the odd feeling returned in his rib cage. It was always there, but it had increased nearly tenth fold over the last month, and Hinata didn’t know if he wanted to be rid of it. His skin glowed in the moonlight, brown eyes clouded with something the ginger couldn’t quite grasp.

He turned his head slowly, tapping his fingers on the grass, focusing on the feeling brush against his skin. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but something in his mind was telling him to, a relentless whisper, and so he did. He felt a way that wasn’t all too far from when the captain smirked at him, or when he got his tongue pierced.

A small hand met a larger one, skin replacing the feeling of grass as he intertwined their fingers, heart racing at the touch. A quiet sound of surprise escaped Terushima’s mouth as he looked over, faint red dusting his cheeks. Hinata knew he was red, the feeling of heat in his face one he became accustomed to in the last month or so, and despite all his best efforts he could not get rid of it, so he turned his head, scared to meet the other’s eyes.

A rough hand cupped his face, pulling the two closer. The ginger blushed harder, lifting one hand to do the same before taking perhaps the shakiest breath he ever had and pulling the two even closer, his lips like a feather touch as the brown eyes met. Terushima looked down, something that Hinata could only describe as love in his eyes as he let them flutter close, inching closer again.

He jumped when lips found his own, hand squeezing the captain’s as he melted into the touch, a smile gracing his face as the taller one pulled away, the same emotion that had been there for moths in his eyes, except this time he could tell exactly what it was.

“That was pretty straight forward, Shoyou,” His voice was as soft as his grasp, one thumb slowly stroking his jawline and the other rubbing circles onto his palm, “Didn’t know you had that in you.”

Hinata leaned in again, smirking gently into the kiss. He pulled away after what felt like both an eternity and only a second, turning his head back around to look at the stars, “I tried to be romantic so I could woo you,” His voice was softer than the second year’s, filled entirely with love and barely above a whisper, “Is it working?”

“You know,” His hand left the ginger’s, taking residence in his hair as he played with it, keeping his eyes on the younger’s the entire time, “I think it is.”

And for the first time in a long, long while, not only was Hinata not bitter, he simply did not care. He was happier than he ever had been, and a small part of him wanted to thank Kageyama for giving him such an opportunity. Plus, he’d always wanted to kiss someone with a tongue piercing.

**Author's Note:**

> If I were to make this into an actual story, there would probably be some more ships in it, even if the end game was Terushima and Hinata! I think it’d be interesting to expand on, and I would like to redo the ending, haha >.<
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you think I should make it a story <3


End file.
